Transformers: Prime's Strength
by Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime
Summary: Ever since the Autobots have remain on earth,they made many friends. When Optimus becomes Chelsea guardian and where they spend more time which each other,Optimus have these strange feelings and doesn't know why? Can he figure them before he loses a chance to tell Chelsea? Or is Mikaela's sister in even greater danger? OptimusxChelsea
1. New Life And Fresh Start

* Do not own Transformers! I only own my Oc Chelsea's Banes! Thank you and on with story!*

It's been two months since the Autobots have been on earth and defeated the Decepticon in Mission City. The Autobots made many friends like Epps,Lennox and many of the soldiers. Also made friends with Sam,Mikaela and Chelsea. Chelsea is Mikaela's younger sister,she workout alot so that is why she has a stunning figure. Their lives changed forever since they met the Autobots. Optimus and Chelsea became great friends and then Optimus decided to become her guardian while they remain on earth.

Next week they were back in school,they started their final year of high school. All three them had math,science,english,music,studying hall,government and pe. Chelsea was walking out of math when her best friend Kasey came running up to her by Chelsea's locker. "Hey girl! There are tryouts for the dance team this year!" said Kasey all excited as Chelsea was very doubtful "I don't know about that Kasey. I've done that for the pass two years and this is my final year her." said Chelsea as she shut her locker. "Awww! Come on!" Kasey whined as Mikaela came up and said "I think you should." as Chelsea thought and said "Alright! I'll do it then."

Later after school, Chelsea went to the tryout for the team. Mikaela and Sam came walking out and they smiled to see Optimus and Bumblebee waiting for them. Mikaela came up to Optimus, "Hey Prime, Chelsea is trying out for the dance team this year,so she will be out." said Mikaela. "Thanks for informing me." said Prims as Bumblebee drove off to the base. Hours later Chelsea came out to see Optimus was still waiting for her. "Optimus! I made it on the dance team and they put me as captain." said Chelsea as she hopped in Optimus' cab. "Congrads Chelsea." said Optimus as he drove off to her house

Later that evening Chelsea was walking home from a late workout at a fitness center that just opened up in town. She knew that Optimus wanted her to call him,so he could drive her,but she thought that he might be busying tonight,so decided to walk home and not call him. That would be one of the biggest mistakes she ever made. She was block away from her home that she shared with her sister Mikaela and she didn't know that she was being followed.

: Megatron, I have the human female in sight:

:Very good Barricade, now grab her! I want to hit Optimus where it hurts the most...his spark:

Chelseao went to turn when a hand grabbed her tightly,making her drop her bag. She looked to see Barricade and before she could scream,Barricade admitted a gas that made her pass out. He transformed and took off for the Decepticon's base where Megatron awaits.

(Chelsea and Mikaela's House)

It was 10:30 as Mikaela starts to worry,Chelsea should of been home two hours ago. She decided to call Optimus to see if he heard from Chelsea.

(Autobot's HQ)

Optimus was talking to Epps and Lennox about plans to build onto their base as more Autobots showed up. Optimus then was receiving a call as he excused himself to answer it.

:This is Optimus.: answer Prime

"Optimus this is Mikaela, have you heard from Chelsea at all tonight?" she asked slightly worried sound in her voice.

:No why Mikaela? What is wrong?: said Optimus

"She should of been home two hours ago from working out and I'm getting worried."replied Mikaela.

:She was suppose to call me when she was done, I will go and check this out Miakaela.:said Optimus

"Thank you Optimus." said Mikaela as he disconnected just as Epps and Lennox walked up to Optimus.

"What's wrong big guy?" asked Lennox

"Chelsea hasn't returned from her workout and she was suppose to call me. Care to help me search?"asked Optimus to them.

"We would be gald to." said Epps as he and Lennox hopped in and Optimus took off.

(Decepticon's Base)

Chelsea woke up a few hours later and met the blood red optics of Megatron! "Awww! You are finally awake." said Megatron. "What do you want from me?" demanded Chelsea as Megatron grabbed her.

"I want to hurt Prime,where it hurts,his SPARK!" as Megatron laughed evily as Chelsea began to beat on him. "Let me go! Let me go you creep! I will not let you hurt Optimus or my sister!" yelled Chelsea as she pounded hard on Megatron's claw and made snarl in pain as he dropped her only to catch her.

"Who are you?" demanded Megatron as he grip Chelsea tightly. "I'm Chelsea Banes,Mikaela's sister. Megatron smiled evily,Optimus for sure for her,so he decided to have some fun with her.

"Optimus..." she whisper

(Where Optimus, Epps and Lennox Are)

Optimus was driving along the route that Chelsea would take home and then Lennox spotted something.

"Optimus stop! I spotted something on the sidewalk." said Lennox as Optimus came to a stop as Lennox and Epps hop out and ran to the item in question. "Oh no!" Epps gasped as Lennox picked up the item. "Optimus! This is Chelsea's bag! Something did happen to her." said Lennox. Then they heard the sound of a car approaching as Lennox and Epps ran to Optimus as he transform and then Barricade to transformed.

Before Barricade could talk Optimus tackle him to the ground. "Where is Chelsea?!" demanded Optimus as he tracted his engeron sword out. Barricade only smirked and replied "Like I would tell you Prime!" as he kicked Prime off of him only to have Prime tackel him and set his foot on Barricade's chest and pointed his engeron sword at his throat as Epps and Lennox looked on.

"I will ask you again. Where is Mikaela's sister!?" Optimus yelled. "M-M-M-M-M-Megatron has her! He wanted to get Mikaela only to get her!" yelled Barricade in fear. Optimus retracted his sword and grabbed Barricade by his throat. "My brother better have not harm her or I WILL COME AFTER YOU BOTH!" said Optimus punch Barricade so hard that he landed in a near by forest.

"Epps,Lennox we need to hurry,don't know what Megatron is or has done to her." said Optimus as he transformed and the men got in and sped off for the base.

*I hope you like the first chapter^_^ More to come and I want to give a big thanks to a personal friend of mine for giving some juicy ideas^_^*

*UPDATE: I added more to this chapter so enjoy!*


	2. Can We Start?

*Here is the long waited chapter! So sorry! But enjoy*

Barricade got up as he was still bleeding and contacted his lord and master.

(Deception's Base)

Chelsea was trying so hard not to show fear and tears,so Megatron wouldn't see them. She was in so much pain and still she wouldn't show them. She was bleeding so bad from a big gash on her side,her right arm was broken in two places and she had basic bruises on her body as Megatron continue to hurt her. "My,my! You are a lot stronger then your sister." said Megatron as Chelsea continue to cough up blood.

"W-W-What do you want from me?" asked Chelsea but then she was knock out as a smaller Deception crawls on the top of her head. "Finally! Dr. Scraplet implant the chip in her mind." said Megatron as a even littler Deception crawl into Chelsea's nose to plan the chip into her mind.

"I want to see how close my brother is to this human femme."

:Megatron sir!: comed Barricade

:What is it?: said Megatron

:Optimus Prime is on his way!: comlink Barricade

Megatron smirked as they planting of the chip was done as the roaring sound of the semi came crashing through the wall. Epps and Lennox jump out as Optimus transformed and tackle his brother, Epps and Lennox got Chelsea untied and they were shocked to see the state Chelsea was in.

"Optimus! We need to get Chelsea back to base,she is in bad shape!" yelled Lennox as Optimus looked over to see how bad of shape that Chelsea was in. He punch Megatron left and right until Optimus gave him a upper cut as Megatron landed hard on the ground,once he got up they were gone. Megatron smirked now he was gonna know how close Optimus and Chelsea really were.

(Autobot's Base)

Optimus,Lennox and Epps rush Chelsea into the medical bay just as Mikaela came rushing in as Lennox and Epp grabbed her from going in. "Let me thru! I want to see my sister!" screamed Mikaela. "Clam down, Ratchet is working on her." said Epps "Where is Optimus?" she asked after calming down. "I think Optimus is with her." said Lennox.

(Hours Later)

Optimus came out as Mikaela came to him. "How is she?" asked Mikaela as Optimus replied "She is very good. Ratchet said to leave her rest until the evening and we could see her." as they left med bay. Later that night,it was around Mikaela went to see Chelsea. She had just woken up to see Mikaela come in.

"Hey how are you feeling?" asked Mikaela just as she sat down Chelsea replied "Okay,sorry I didn't mean to scare you or Optimus." with a teary eye. "Hey it is fine. All that matters,is that you are safe." said Mikaela as Chelsea gave her sister a hug. "Well, I need to head home. Ratchet instructs you to stay here at least overnight,so he can keep an eye on you." said Mikaela then she left.

Few minutes later Optimus came walking in as Chelsea gave him a sad smile. "What is wrong?" asked Optimus as Chelsea began to cry. "I-I-I-I- I'm so sorry! I should of called you and none of this would of happen!" "Shhhhh,clam down you are all right and that is the only thing I care about." said Optimus as he used his holoform to hug Chelsea.

(Deception's Base)

Megatron was smirking as he listening to the audio. "So brother... how much are you attach to this female?" thought Megatron as he continue to listen.

(Next Day)

The only good thing about Chelsea being bed ridden that it was the weekend. So Chelsea took it easy on the weekend as she continue to do her homework. "Well Chelsea you are getting better,but not quite there yet." said Ratchet as he finished her checkup. "I understand." said Chelsea as Optimus came in.

"How was her check up?" asked Prime to Ratchet as he left. "She is doing well,but far from being heal,hopefully by Monday morning she will be healed." said Ratchet. Optimus kept his distance from Chelsea as she was working on her homework. He couldn't help but feel responsible for her injuries and abduction

*Alright this is the end of chapter 2! Hope you enjoy*


	3. Can This Relationship Stay Slient?

*Here you go! I decided to upload this chapter and it's long! I'm working more chapters this weekend, but won't unloaded until the following weekend=)*

Optimus watch as Chelsea sleep,he want to help her stay safe as he still felt he was responible tio for what had happen to her. He wonder what more could of his brother done to her? What did he excatly want with her? Optimus vows that he will do whatever it takes to keep her safe,even that meant he loses his spark in the process. Optimus sat down beside her and said " Chelsea I know that you can't talk,but I hope you listen. I vow that I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe from harm. Megatron had been listening and only smirked. 'So my brother has more feelings for her then I thought' thought Megatron.

Hours later, Chelsea was up n about hanging with her sister,Sam and Bumblebee as Optimus approach. "Sam,Mikaela and Chelsea with the recent event from Megantron and his Decepticons, I feel it's best that you three should stay here at the base as Lennox and Epps will relocate Sam's parents to a safer location."said Optimus. Megatron again was still listening to eveything that is being said. He didn't care them,but Optimus' relationship with Chelsea. Minutes later the humans came back as they got apartmens inside the base. Sam got his one bedroom apartment as Chelsea and Mikaela got a two bedroom apartment. Sam and Mikaela got help from the Acree's twins and Bumblebee to set up their room.

In Chelsea's room,as she was setting up her computer,tv,vcr/dvd burray player, boombox and poster. She couldn't but think about Optimus,they had been great friends since they stayed on earth,but couldn't help but think could they be more? Just then there was a knock on her door,she went to to open the door to reveal Optimus in his holoform. Chelsea couldn't help stare at his hot body until Optimus spoke. "Hows the unpacking going for you? Need help?" Chelsea shook her head and blush,but answer "Sure I could use the help to unpack the rest." as Optimus came in and shut the door.

It took them over an hour to finish up and once they were done,they sat down on Chelsea's bed in slience,until Optimus' hand snaked over Chelsea's an they locked eyes and the next thing they knew, their lips locked with one another in a ,passionate kiss. Chelsea pulled away as Optimus looked confuse. "What's wrong? Didn't you like the kiss?" asked Prime. "No, I loved it. It's just that I never image that this would ever happen to us." said Chelsea as Optimus lean closer and said, "You mean like this?" as he capture her lips in an even more passionate kiss that took her breath away.

They laid down on her bed as Optimus broken the kiss and said "I love you so much Chelsea and I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe." as Chelsea smiled as she pull him closer and kiss him and said "I love you too,Prime"

(Decepticon's Base)

Megatron smirk as he witness the scene before him. "I knew that my brother was close to her and now I know how to hurt my brother when its time." said Megatron.

Hours later Chelsea woke up to see Optimus had his arms around as she smiled,knowing that her and Prime are girlfriend and boyfriend. But now she wonder will the others accpect this relationship. Most importantly will the Decepticon get ahold of this info on her relationship with Optimus.

Three weeks later, Optimus and Chelsea have been dating secretly. Ever since they confess their love for another it's been love ever since then. The rest of the Autobots,including her sister and Sam don't know about this. But Ratchet knows something was going on,but didn't know what..

On this fine warm sunny day, Chelsea and Optimus went to a private beach that wasn't even used. Chelsea was getting dressed in a hot pink two piece swimsuit with a pair of shorts and tank covering it. She put her flip-flops on as she pack her beach bag with a big towel for two people to lay on, boombox that has an endless charge and never dies,beach ball,water and snacks. She made it outside to Optimus waiting for her and once she was inside,Prime took off for the beach. Back at Autobot's base, Ratchet was looking for Optimus when he ran into Mikaela and Sam. "Have you two by chance seen Prime?" asked Ratchet. "He left with my sister a little bit ago. Why?" asked Mikaela "Just wondering." he replied as they disappeared into Sam's apartment. Ratchet is now growing supicison that Optimus is in a relationship with Chelsea,but needs more proof to be sure.

(Beach)

Once Optimus park, Chelsea got out and laid the beach towel out and brought the boombox and played 'New Divide' by Linkin Park. Next brought the water and snacks and she sat on the beach towel and remove her tank top and short as she sat down and apply the sunblock. Optimus sat next to her and apply on her back. She smiled and once done, she said "Lets go for a swim!" as she drag Optimus into the water. They had a good time,just splashing at each other, just spending time togther. Then Optimud grabbed Chelsea as he gave her a heat kiss and at the same time Chelsea felt something nudge her thigh as she smirked.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked as he picked her up bridal style as he carried her inside his semi. Once inside they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Optimus untied her biniki top as he release her arousing breast, then he laid her down he took her one breast and kissed all over her breast as she moan in pleasure as his other hand was flicking her tit at the same as she trash and moan. Optimus then suck on both of her tits as she grew wet for him. Optimus came up to her mouth as he kiss her passionately as his hands gave her breast more attention as she shook with pleasure. He trail his tongue on her neck,way done to her opening as he stuck his tongue in and out of her opening as she moan his name is extreme pleasure. She then push him on the bed,now its her turn.

With his swim trunks still,she could see his package sticking out. She grabbed his package as she began so rub it as Prime was getting excited by the second. She then licked and pulled his package in and out of her mouth at the same time,she squeeze his balls. He couldn't take it anymore as he push her on her back and he yanked his trunks off as he placed his erection at her open and slowly enter her as Chelseas dug her nails into back as she cry out in pleasure.

"Oh god! Optimus oh! Please! Push further! I want you all the way inside me!"

"Oh! I...ugh! I...can feel you walls clamp down...on...ugh...me!"

Optimus finally reach her breaking point as he began to thrust harder into Chelsea making her moan.

"Oh! Oh...Optimus p-p-p-please...h-h-harder!" she pleased

"As you wish." chuckled Optimus as he was doing it harder and faster. Chelsea manage to roll on top of him as she began to ride him and going up and down on his manhood. She then arch her hip to meet every single thrust of Prime. Optimus was able to go deeper as he held onto her butt and do it even harder. They reach the climax.

"Ugh! Im...coming! I-I-I-I love you!" she scream

"I-I-I-I-Im...coming too! I love youuuu!" said Optimus as he spill his energon seamen into her warm vigina as they both colplase,sweating as they catch their breaths.

"Wow, I never knew your human way of making love is so powerful." said Optimus as Chelsea kissed him.

"You did great!" she said

Few minutes later,Chelsea looked at Optimus. "Don't you think we should tell everyone about us dating? It's been three weeks and they should know." said Chelsea as Optimus kissed her. "I agree." said Optimus as they got their clothes back and gather their things and headed back to base. It was around 6:30 at night when they return to base. "Did you guys have fun at the beach?" asked Mikaela to Chelsea as they went into their apartment. Optimus watched his mate disappear from sight. "Prime,you two were gone for awhile. What did you do?" asked Ratchet. "That's between me and Chelsea." said Optimus as he walked away. As Prime walked away Ratchet smelt him and now was mad! He broke the number one rule of being a Prime! He knew that he had to talk to Prime tomorrow.

It was after school the next day as Chelsea was grabbing what books to take home and put them in her bag. She decided tonight that she was going to tell Mikaela and Sam over supper. "Hey Chel! We need to get going! Optimus and Bee are waiting for us!" called Mikaela as she was standing by Sam. Chelsea shut her locker and ran to catch up with them. Once she got into Optimus as he drove off,he couldnt help but notice that she was quiet.

"Chelsea? Is everything alright? You are quiet." spoke Optimus.

"I decided at supper tonight I'm gonna tell my sister and Sam about us." she said

"As will I to my men." said Optimus as he kissed her in his holoform.

Later that night Chelsea was taking a shower,awhile Mikaela was making supper for her,Chelsea and Sam. Optimus was walking into the command center when he saw Ratchet just glaring at him.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Optimus

"How dare you!" yelled Ratchet

"I have no idea what you are talking about." said Optimus

"I can smell Chelsea all over you! You broke the number one rule of being a Prime" yelled Ratchet

"I love her Ratchet!" snarled Prime "I have the power to change that rule."

"Awww man! I knew it!" said Smokescreen coming in with Red Alert,Jolt and Bumblebee. "We are so happy for you,even though Ratchet here isn't."

"What's all the noise?" asked Ironhide

"Prime is dating Chelsea! He broke a rule!" fumed Ratchet

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU PRIME!" yelled Ironhide

"I believe that Prime has a right to be happy,even it's with a human!" yelled Smokescreen as he,Jolt, Red Alert and Bumblebee stood by Prime.

"You are all fools!"said Ironhide as he and Ratchet stormed away.

"Autobots, we need to keep an eye on them. I have a bad feeling that they will try and hurt Chelsea." said Optimus.

(With Ratchet and Ironhide)

" I say we get rid of Chelsea!" said Ratchet fuming mad.

"But how?" asked Ironhide.

"We will go to her apartment that she shares with Mikaela,knock her out and kill. Then we tell Prime that Megatron did it and we can get away with it." said Ratchet as Ironhide agree. They know that this is fool-proof plan and Optimus won't know it.

(Chelsea and Mikaela's)

As they sat down and ate, Chelsea knew that she need to tell them now. "I have something to tell you guys." began Chelsea

"Let me guess." said Mikaela as she looked at Sam. "You and Optimus are dating." Chelsea looked shocked as her eyes bugged out.

"How did you know?" asked Chelsea.

"Well we kind of knew it awhile back,but we wanted to hear from you." said Sam

"And we are both happy for you!" said Mikaela as she hugged Chelsea. Later that night heard a big bang on their apartment door and as once she opened,her whole world went black.


End file.
